Zelda's wild adventure
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Zelda was the heroine in breath of the wild in instead of link? What if their roles were reversed?
1. Zelda's awakening

"Zelda"

…

"Open your eyes" the voice said

Zelda started to wake up but was about to go back to sleep.

"Wake up Zelda" the voice said

Zelda woke up. She sat up and looked around the room to see where she was. She saw that she only had undergarments on and hoped that she would be able to find some clothes soon. She didn't recognize the room that she was in at all.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Zelda asked

She looked over at a platform and saw that something came out of a platform. It looked like some sort of device. Curious she went over to see what it was. The same voice from before spoke up again

"That is a Sheikah slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber" the voice said

Zelda did what the voice told her to do and took the sheikah slate. When she grabbed the door in front of her opened and she decided to go forward. She saw some treasure chests and decided to what was inside. The first chest had a shirt in it and the second one had some trousers in it. She put on the clothes that she just found and continues to go forwards.

Zelda came across another pedestal like the one she took the Sheikah slate from. The voice from before spoke up again.

"Hold the Sheikah slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way" The voice said

Zelda what the voice told her to do and held up to the pedestal and the door opened. As soon as the door opened the sun shined in the room, which forced Zelda to cover her face with her arm. The voice spoke up once again.

"Zelda, you are the light, our light that must shine upon Hyrule once again, now go" The voice said

As soon as the voice was gone Zelda questioned what the voice was and how it knew her name.

"Who's voice is that and how does know my name?" Zelda asked

When Zelda went outside she found herself on a cliff looking at the area below. She decided to walk down the hill of the cliff and she came across an old woman. She also saw a baked apple and decided to pick it up.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! I do believe that is my baked! You can't just go about taking whatever you please!" The old woman yelled

"I-I'm so sorry" Zelda said

The old woman then started to chuckle.

"Oho ho! Forgive me I was just pulling your leg" The old woman said

"Please help yourself. An apple and an open flame make for a succulent treat" The old woman said

Zelda sighed with relief when she heard that the old woman was just playing a prank on her.

"It is rather strange to see another soul around these parts" the old woman said

Zelda decided it was time for her to know who this old woman was.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked

"Me? I'll spare you my life story. I'm just an old fool who has lived here alone, for quite some time now" The old woman said

"What brings a bright eyed young woman like yourself to a place like this?" The old woman asked

Zelda decided to ask a more important question.

"Where are we?" Zelda asked

"Answering a question with another question, that's fair" The old woman said

"As I cannot imagine our meeting to be a simple coincidence, I shall tell you" The old woman said

"This is the great plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule" The old woman said

" _There's that word again. Hyrule, what exactly is Hyrule?_ " Zelda thought

The old woman stood up and used her cane and pointed out towards a broken temple.

"That temple there… Long ago it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Ever since the decline of the kingdom 100 years ago, it has sat abandoned in a state of decay" The old woman said

The old woman looked at Zelda again.

"Yet another forgotten entity. A ghost of its former self" The old woman said

The old woman sat back down and Zelda decided to go to the temple herself. She couldn't remember anything that happened to her and couldn't anything in her past so she was hoping that this temple would help her find her memories. She came across some monsters, slay them and took their weapons to use them as her own.

Zelda eventually found another sheikah pedestal behind some rocks. She already knew what to do and put her sheikah slate in the pedestal. As soon as she did the entire area started to shake.

"Is this an earthquake?" Zelda asked

The shaking got so intense that she lost her balance and fell on her back. The platform that she was on started to rise and it eventually stopped. When Zelda got up she looked around and saw how high she was.

"What just happened?" Zelda asked

She looked back at the pedestal and saw that stalagmite that was hanging above started to glow blue and was converted into a single drop of liquid and it fell on to her sheikah slate. She went over and looked at it and saw that a map of the entire area was registered into the sheikah slate.

The voice from before spoke up again.

"Remember" The voice said

" _Remember? Remember what?"_ Zelda thought as she moved over towards the edge of the tower and saw a castle.

"Try… try to remember… You have been asleep for the past 100 years" The voice said

"100 years? I've been asleep for 100 years?" Zelda asked

Zelda then noticed a dark aura around the castle.

"The beast… when the beast regains its true power, this world will face its end" The voice said

At that moment Zelda saw the aura shapeshift into a giant beast like figure and started to fly around the castle.

"What is that?" Zelda asked

Zelda continued to watch it fly around the castle.

"Is that the beast?" Zelda asked

The voice spoke up once again.

"Now… you must hurry Zelda" The voice said

Zelda decided that she must hurry to the castle as soon as possible. So she climbed down the tower and was about to go towards the castle but a voice stopped her. She turned around and saw that it was the old woman from earlier and she was gliding through the sky with some sort glider. The old woman landed and spoke to Zelda again.

"My, my… it would seem we have quite the enigma here" The old woman said

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked

"This tower and others just like it have erupted all across the land, one after another" The old woman said

"It is almost as though… a long dormant power has awoken quite suddenly" The old woman said

The old woman then asked Zelda an important question.

"If you don't mind me asking did anything odd occur while you were atop that tower?" The old woman asked

"I heard a voice" Zelda said

"Well now! A voice you say? And did you happen to recognize this mysterious voice?" The old woman asked

"No" Zelda said.

"I see. Well that is unfortunate" The old woman said

The old woman turned towards the castle and pointed her cane at it.

"I assume you caught sight of that atrocity enshrouding the castle" The old woman said

"Yes I did what is that thing?" Zelda asked

"That is Calamity Ganon. One hundred years ago, that vile entity brought the kingdom of Hyrule to ruin" It appeared suddenly and destroyed everything in its path. So many innocent lives were lost in its wake. For a century, the very symbol of our kingdom, Hyrule castle, has managed to contain that evil, but just barely. There it festers, building its strength for the moment it will unleash its blight upon the land once again" The old woman said

"It would appear that moment is fast approaching" The old woman said

The old woman turned back over to Zelda.

"I must ask you courageous one… Do you intend to make your way to the castle?" The old woman asked

"I do" Zelda said

"I had feeling you would say that" The old woman said

"Here, on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs, with no way down. Of you were to jump off well… No death could be more certain or more foolish" The old woman said

"Of course if you had a paraglider like mine that would be quite a different story" The old woman said

"Paraglider? What's that?" Zelda asked

"Oho piqued your interest have I? Yes I didn't come down here on my own feathery wings you know" The old woman said

"Worry not, I will happily agree to give you may paraglider but not for nothing" The old woman said

"What do I have to do to get it from you?" Zelda asked

"Let's see now… How about I trade it for a bit of treasure that slumbers nearby?" The old woman asked

"Treasure? What kind of treasure?" Zelda asked

"Come now, let me show you something" The old woman said

Zelda followed the old woman on the top of a small hill. The old woman pointed towards a structure nearby.

"Do you see that structure there? The one shining with a strange light?" The old woman asked

Zelda looked in the distance and saw what she was pointing at.

"Yes I do" Zelda said

"It began glowing at the exact moment those rose up from the ground. I would think that such a place might house some sort of treasure, wouldn't you?" The old woman asked

"I guess so" Zelda said

"Treasure for the paraglider. A fair exchange, I believe" The old woman said

Zelda decided to head over towards the structure and saw that it had another sheikah slate structure and placed the sheikah slate in it. As soon as she did the door opened and she went over towards a platform and went down on its own.

When she was inside she looked around she felt that it had the same atmosphere like the place she woke up in. Zelda went over to another sheikah slate pedestal and some liquid dropped on it and she took a look at it and saw that her device now has a new function. It was magnesis, an ability that allows her to move objects that are made out of metal.

Zelda made her way through the shrine and made it to the end and saw some type of monk was inside a blue barrier. As soon as she touched the barrier, it went down and then monk spoke to her.

"You have proven to possess the resolve of a true hero. I am Oman Au the creator of this trial. I am a humble monk, blessed with sight of God Hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganon" The monk said

"With your arrival my duty is now fulfilled. In the name of the god Hylia allow me to bestow this gift upon you. Please accept this spirit orb" The monk said

Zelda received the spirit orb from the monk.

"May the god smile upon you" The monk said

With those words the monk disappeared and Zelda exited the shrine. She then heard a voice and looked to see that the old woman was coming down on her paraglider.

"It seems you managed to get your hands on a spirit orb well done" The old woman said

"How did you know that got this spirit orb?" Zelda asked

"As one gets older, it can get more difficult to see what in front of you. However that which was once hidden becomes crystal clear. But perhaps that's not true for everyone! Oho ho!" The old lady said

"The appearance of those tower and the awakening of this shrine. It is all connected to that sheikah slate that you carry on your hip there" The Old woman said

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked

"It has been quite some time since I have seen a sheikah slate. Long ago, a highly advanced tribe known as the sheikah inhabited these lands. The great power of their wisdom saved this kingdom time and time again. But their ancient technology disappeared long ago or so it is said" The old woman said

"It is still interesting, however, to think how something like that survived all this time, hidden away in a shrine" The woman said

"These shrines are tucked away in numerous places all across the land. On this plateau alone, I believe there are three more. Bring me the treasure from each of those shrines and I will give you my paraglider" The old woman said

Zelda felt like she just got stabbed in the back.

"Hold on! That wasn't the deal" Zelda said

"Oh? Well I suppose I changed my mind. That won't be a problem for a young go getter like you" The old woman said

The old woman also gave a brief explanation on how Zelda can instantly travel to placed she's already been with her sheikah slate. Zelda also caught hylian bass and combined it with some meat and spicy peppers and showed it to the old woman. She was rewarded with a shirt that would protect her from the cold when she travels to colder places

She then traveled to the rest of the shrines and she also got some more functions for her sheikah slate. She got bombs, stasis and cryonis. After exiting out the last shrine she heard the voice of the old woman again and she glided down and landed in front of her.

"With this you have now acquired all of the spirit orbs from the shrines on this plateau. Oho ho extraordinary" The old woman said

"Thanks" Zelda said

"That means it is finally time" The old woman said

"Time for what?" Zelda said

"Zelda, it is finally time for me to tell you everything but first" The old woman said

The old woman told her to imagine an X where all the shrines were and to go to where all those lines intersect.

"I will be waiting for you at the spot where the lines intersect" The old lady said

"Do you understand? I will be waiting for you at the spot where those lines intersect with each other" The old woman said

The old woman disappeared with a blue aura surrounding her.

"What happened just now? Where did she disappear to?" Zelda asked

It didn't take long for Zelda to figure out that the old lady would be waiting for her at the temple of time. She prayed for more power at the god statue and the old lady was on the roof and told Zelda to meet her at the very top of the temple.

Zelda climbed all the way to the top and saw that the old lady was there. The old lady laughed when Zelda made it this far to reach her.

"Well done there, young one. Now the time has come for me to tell you who I truly am" The old woman said

"I was Queen Rhoam Bospheramus Hyrule. I was the last leader of Hyrule. A kingdom which no longer exists" The old woman said

The old woman was enveloped in light that forced Zelda to close her eyes. When she opened them again the old woman looked completely different from before. She was wearing a royal gown that was very fit for a queen. Her white hair was in ponytail and she had a crown on her head.

"The great calamity was merciless. It devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me and since that time, here I have remained in spirit form" Rhoam said

"I did not think it was wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile. So rather than that, I thought it would be best to assume a temporary form. Forgive me" Rhoam said

Zelda just nodded since she was still processing what was going on.

"I think you are now ready. Ready to hear what happened 100 years ago" Rhoam said

"To know Calamity Ganon's true form, one must know the story from age long past. The demon king was born into this kingdom, but his transformation into malice created the horror that you see now" Rhoam said

"Stories of Ganon were passed down from generation to generation in the form of legends and fairy tales. But there was also a prophecy. The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear and the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground. We decided to heed the prophecy and began excavating large areas of land. It wasn't long before we discovered several ancient relics made by the hands of our distant ancestors" Rhoam said

"These relics, the divine beasts, were giant machines piloted by warriors. We also found the guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers who fought autonomously. This coincided with ancient legends, often repeated throughout our land. We also learned of a Prince with sacred power and his appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed Ganon away using the power of the ancient relics. 100 years ago there was a prince set to inherit a sacred power and skilled knight at his side. It was clear that we must follow our ancestors' path." Rhoam said

"We selected four skilled individuals from across Hyrule and tasked them with the duty of piloting the divine beasts. With the Prince as their commander we dubbed these pilots champions, a name that would solidify their unique bond. The prince, his appointed knight and the rest of the champions were on the brink of sealing Ganon away. But nay" Rhoam said

"Ganon was cunning and he responded with a plan beyond our imagining. He appeared deep below Hyrule Castle, seized control of the guardians and the divine beasts and turned them against us. The champions lost their lives and those residing inside the castle as well. The appointed knight, gravely wounded, collapsed while defending the prince. And thus the kingdom of Hyrule was devastated absolutely by Calamity Ganon" Rhoam said

"However the Prince survived. To face Ganon alone" Rhoam said

"Zelda, you are our final hope. The fate of Hyrule rests with you" Link said

"That Prince was my own son. My dear Link. And the courageous knight who protected him right up to the very end…That knight was none other than you Zelda" Rhoam said

Zelda couldn't believe that she was actually a knight. It was to think that she fought calamity Ganon along with so many allies.

"You fought valiantly, when your fate took an unfortunate turn. And then you were taken to the shrine of resurrection. Here you now stand revitalized 100 years later" Rhoam said

"The words and guidance that you've been hearing since your awakening are from Prince Link himself. Even now, as he works to restrain Ganon from within Hyrule castle, he calls out for your help. However my son's power will soon be exhausted. Once that happens, Ganon will freely regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land. Considering that I could not save my own kingdom. I have no right to ask this of you Zelda. But I am powerless here. You must save him…my son and do whatever it takes to annihilate Ganon. Somehow Ganon has maintained control over all four divine beasts as well as those guardians swarming around Hyrule castle" Rhoam said

I believe it would be quite reckless for you to head directly to the castle at this point. I suggest that you make your way east out to one of the hidden villages in the wilderness. Follow the road out to Kakariko village. There you will find the elder, Impa. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead. Consult the map on your sheikah slate for the precise location of Kakariko Village. Make your way past the twin summits of the dueling peaks. From there follow the road as it proceeds north" Rhoam said

"Go on here is the paraglider that I promised. With that you should be able to safely fly off the cliffs surrounding this area" Rhoam said

"And I think that's it. I've told you everything I can. Zelda you must save Hyrule" Rhoam said

The queen soon disappeared leaving Zelda with an important mission to defeat Calamity Ganon.


	2. Elder Impa

Zelda left the great the plateau using the paraglider that the queen gave her. She was able to leave and was now making her way towards Kakariko village to meet Impa, the village elder. She was also wondering if Impa knew about her as well. It wouldn't surprise her if she did but since she had no memories right now that would mean that Impa would be a total stranger to her. But since the Queen of Hyrule recommended that she should go see her she was going to go since Impa would most likely tell her more about what had happened 100 years ago.

While she was traveling she saw a long snake like figure in the sky and when she managed to get a closer look at it with her sheikah slate she was shocked to see that it was a dragon.

After fighting hordes of enemies on her journey. She finally made it to the dueling peaks. After that she was finally able to make it to Kakariko village. She was surprised to see how peaceful it was.

"So this is Kakariko village. It doesn't look like they were affected by the great calamity too much" Zelda said

Zelda then made her way to the house that had two guards standing in front of the stairs. When they saw her they got into stance ready to fight. The guards were named Cado and Dorian.

"You there! Who are you?! How dare you trespass upon Lady Impa's abode" Cado said

"I'm not trespassing! I was told to come see her" Zelda said

"A likely story" Cado said

"Hm?" Cado asked

"What is it?" Zelda asked

"Is that a sheikah slate?" Cado said

Zelda looked to where they were looking and their gaze was going straight to the sheikah slate that was on her hip.

"Oh yes! This is a sheikah slate" Zelda said

"But that would mean you are…No, it's not possible, can it be?" Cado asked

The two guard got out of their stances and that told Zelda that they trusted her.

"Please forgive us for behaving so rudely" Dorian said

"Its not a problem, you were just doing your jobs" Zelda said

Dorian nodded.

"Of course we have heard the legends from lady Impa herself. Please, friend…Go ahead and step inside" Dorian said

"Thank you very much" Zelda said

The two guards stepped out of the way and Zelda went up the steps. She saw that there was a young woman cleaning the wood with a rag. The woman looked up and saw Zelda standing there.

"A woman?!" the girl shouted

Zelda wasn't sure what just happened. The girl was currently covering her face with her hands. The girl looked at Zelda through the spaces in her fingers.

"Is that a sheikah slate?" The girl asked

"Yes it is" Zelda said

"Could you be the hero my grandmother told me about? What was her name? Zel… Zel…ummm…" The girl said

"It's Zelda. Your grandmother told you but you forgot my name?" Zelda asked

"Oh, its not that I forgot…I'm just really bad with speaking. As for me, my name is Pa…Paa…Paay…" The girl said

Zelda waited patiently until the girl was able to tell her what her name was.

"Oh…my name is Paya" Paya said

"Its nice to meet you Paya" Zelda said

"Phew, I got it out" Paya said

Paya let out a huge breath before she continued speaking.

"I know I should be able say that easily seeing as how its my own name and all. I'm so sorry" Paya said

"Don't worry about it" Paya said

"Anyway, my grandmother's been awaiting for your return ever since I was little. Plea…please hurry inside" Paya said

Paya cover her face with her hands again. Zelda could tell that Paya was very uncomfortable around strangers. So she went ahead and opened the doors and saw a short, old woman sitting on three pillows. The old woman seemed to know who her visitor was since she started to speak to her without looking up to her.

"So, you're finally awake. It has been a quite a long time, Zelda. I am much older now, but…you still remember me don't you?" Impa asked

Zelda looked at Impa and tried to remember anyone by the name of Impa but no matter how hard she tried nothing came up. She didn't remember Impa at all. The elder noticed the stare that Zelda was giving her.

"What's the matter? You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes… they lack the light of familiarity" Impa said

"It is I, courageous one. Impa, surely you must at least remember the Impa?" Impa asked

"I'm sorry, Impa. I lost memories. I don't remember anything that happened in the past" Zelda said

"I see…so you have lost your memory" Impa said

"Well, it matters not. In fact it may actually be a blessing in disguise for the time being" Impa said

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked

"I will tell you later right now there is something more important that I must tell you" Impa said

"Dearest Zelda…please come a bit closer" Impa said

Zelda did what the elder told her to do and was soon standing in front of her. The elder then told her to sit down since she had a lot to say to the young knight. She sat down and Impa started to speak to her again.

"Yes, a hundred years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. After you fell. Prince Link's final wish was to place you in a sacred slumber. And then all alone…Alone he went to face Ganon" Impa said

Zelda remembered that part from Queen Rhoam's story.

"Before Prince Link went to nobly meet his fate… he entrusted me with some words he wished to say to say to you" Impa said

"Words?" Zelda asked

"I have been waiting 100 years to deliver the Prince's message" Impa said

"However!" Impa said in a loud voice

Zelda was startled by the elder's loud voice. .

"These words, which the Prince risked his life to leave you…well if you are to hear them. You must be prepared to risk your life as well" Impa said

Zelda thought that it would be fair since the Prince of Hyrule was willing to risk his own life.

"But I am afraid that burden may be too much for you to bear while you are still without your memories. I leave the choice to you. When you feel you are ready to receive the prince's message, return to me" Impa said

Zelda refused to move from her spot and Impa saw this and continued.

"The words that the Prince risked his life to impart to you…I cannot pass them on to someone who lacks conviction. Are you prepared to risk your life for the greater good?" Impa asked

"I am" Zelda said

"Ha! Not a memory to your name, yet you are as intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice on your side. You have not changed a bit. Once a hero, always a hero" Impa said

"Very well. Since you have lost your memories I will recount for you all that has happened" Impa said

Impa then started to tell a long story on the history of Calamity Ganon and Hyrule.

"The history of the royal family of Hyrule is also the history of Calamity Ganon, a primal evil that has endured over the ages. This evil has been turned back time and time again by a warrior wielding the soul of the hero and a prince who carries the blood of the god. With the passage of time, each conflict with Ganon faded into legend. So listen closely as I tell you of this legend that occurred 10,000 years ago" Impa said

"Hyrule was then blossoming as a highly advanced civilization. Even the most powerful monsters posed little threat to the denizens of the realm. The people thought it was wise to utilize their technological prowess to ensure the safety of the land, should calamity Ganon ever return" Impa said

"They constructed four mechanical wonders that came to be known as the divine beasts. They also built a legion of autonomous weapons called guardians. The divine beasts were piloted by four individuals of exceptional skill from across the land. And thus the plan to neutralize Ganon was forged" Impa said

"Upon Ganon's inevitable return to Hyrule, the prince and the hero alongside these four champions against this ancient evil. The guardians were tasked with protecting the hero as the divine beasts unleashed a furious attack upon their terrible foe. And when the hero wielding the sword that seals the darkness delivered her final blow. The prince used his sacred power to seal away Calamity Ganon" Impa said

"A hundred years ago. In preparation for the foretold revival of Ganon, we strove to follow the lead of our ancestors of 10,000 years prior" Impa said

"But in the end, despite our best efforts and careful planning, we underestimated his power. In order to avoid making that same mistake again, the prince left you these words" Impa said

"Free the four divine beasts! That is what he said" Impa said

"Divine beasts?" Zelda asked

"The four divine beasts are the ancient sheikah weapons wielded by the four champions that who Ganon defeated" Impa said

"The Divine beast Vah Rudania controlled by Daruk of the gorons" Impa said

"The Divine beast Vah Medoh controlled by Revali of the rito" Impa said

"The divine beast Vah Ruta controlled by Sidon on the Zora" Impa said

"The divine beast Vah Naboris controlled by Urbosa of the gerudo" Impa said

"It would be extremely ill-advised to face Ganon without the power of the divine beasts to help you" Impa said

"I understand" Zelda said

"You must infiltrate the Divine beasts that were stolen away by Ganon 100 years ago and bring them back to our side" Impa said

"How do I do that?" Zelda said

"More information about these divine beasts can be found by locating the four races scattered across Hyrule" Impa said

"The sheikah slate will guide you on your way. You must go where it tells you and meet with each leader there" Impa said

"Understood" Zelda said

"It seems that your Sheikah slate is not yet complete" Impa said

"Complete? What do you mean by that, Impa?" Zelda asked

"The device Prince Link left you is your guide and also your memory" Impa said

"Now let's see…Someone at the research lab in Hateno village might be able to help you" Impa said

"Hateno village?" Zelda asked

"It is a small village…one of the very few places that avoided suffering significant damage during the great calamity" Impa said

"You are Prince Link's only hope and Hyrule's as well. Follow your heart and seize your destiny" Impa said

"Leave it to me" Zelda said

When Zelda was about to leave Impa called out to her once more.

"Hold on Zelda" Impa said

Zelda turned around and looked at the elder.

"What is it Impa?" Zelda asked

"There is a place that I want you to go to next after Hateno village" Impa said

"Really? Where?" Zelda asked

"Faron woods, that where I want you to go next after Hateno village" Impa said

"What's in Faron woods?" Zelda asked

"The sword that seals the darkness is located there and I think you should go retrieve it" Impa said

"The sword that seals the darkness?" Impa said

"That's just a nickname that everyone has come up with. Its real name is the Master sword" Impa said

"The master sword? What's that?" Zelda asked

"The master sword is the blade of evil's bane. It is a sword that evil can never touch. You wielded that sword 100 years ago during the fight against calamity Ganon. The only one who is worthy of using sword is you since you possess the spirit of the hero" Impa said

"So you're saying that I should retrieve that sword to fight Calamity Ganon?" Zelda asked

"That's right, I suggest that you should get that sword before you go to the divine beasts" Impa said

"Why is that?" Zelda asked

"The divine beasts are being controlled by Calamity Ganon. I suspect that Ganon created some monsters in his own image to kill the champions and if that's true then there's a possibility that you will have to fight the puppets of Ganon that killed the champions" Impa said

"Thanks for telling me this, Impa" Zelda said

"I must also mention that the master sword is being guarded by the great Deku tree" Impa said

"The great Deku Tree?" Zelda asked

"The great Deku tree is the guardian of Faron woods. He will tell you more about the master sword" Impa said

"I see. Don't worry Impa. I will get the master sword and use it to fight off the evil across the land" Zelda said

"I have no doubt that you will" Impa said

"Oh by the way Impa I saw something flying in the sky on the way over here" Zelda said

"You did?" Impa asked

"Yes and I saw that it was a giant dragon. The one that I saw was green" Zelda said

Impa was shocked to hear this from Zelda.

"You actually saw one of the servants" Impa said

"Servants?" Zelda asked

"There are actually three dragons that fly around Hyrule. They are the servants of the golden goddesses that created the world. The red dragon, Dinraal, The blue dragon, Naydra, and the green dragon, Farosh. The dragon you saw was Farosh. Not very many people have the opportunity to see them" Impa said

"You seem to know about them, Impa" Zelda said

"I actually managed to see all three of them when I was younger. I suggest that you try to see all three of them. They might inspire you to protect this world" Impa said

"I'll keep that in mind" Zelda said

"By the way I want you to come back here after your Sheikah slate returns to normal. I would like to look at it in its complete form" Impa said

"Okay, you have my word" Zelda said

"I must also give you a warning" Impa said

"A warning?"Zelda asked

"There were some sheikah who turned their backs on the royal family of Hyrule. Those Sheikah formed a new clan known as the Yiga clan, a clan that devoted their entire loyalty to Ganon" Impa said

"Why would they do that?" Zelda asked

"When the sheikah built their technology they were shamed because the other citizens of hyrule believed that they were going to use their technology to take over Hyrule. They were forced to move. Some of them were able to forgive them and move on with their normal lives. But there were others who were so enraged that they decided to turn their backs on the royal family as an act of revenge" Impa said

"That's terrible" Zelda said

"The Yiga clan will probably come after you. They're masters of disguise. Please be careful and try not to be deceived" Impa said

"Thanks for the warning Impa" Zelda said

Zelda left Impa and started her journey to Hateno village.


End file.
